dawn's choice
by supercrista123
Summary: when ash decides to leave sinnoh will dawn go with him. ikarishipping/pearlshipping/anti ikarishipping
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome. I do not own pokemon but if I did pearlshipping would happen in the anime

**Dawn's choice**

(Ash p.o.v.)

We are approaching the boats. After Brock left to take care of his gym and after finishing the sinnoh league, I heard about a new league. In a new region called caligon (cali-gone) and decided to compete.

Normally I would be excited to see the new savanna area but on this forest trail he had one fear. Dawn. 'will she go with me' I wondered.

She is different than other girls. She isn't rude and she almost never worries about any thing. She is just strong and determined. She gives me that warm fuzzy feeling when ever I see her. But now my world is upside down and all I know is that I want is her by my side forever. But I don't have the courage to say so. It is up to dawn to chose.

(Dawn p.o.v.)

I am so confused. It should be obvious witch way to go but one side of me wants to stay with the kind boy I have come to know as ash. On the other side I want to stay in sinnoh for a reason unknown to me. My world is changing and I can't stop it.

(Paul p.o.v.)

Finally I found them. Now is the time to win the heart of the girl he loves and hates, Dawn. Only one thing stands in my way.

Ash. That arrogant 10 year old loves her but by the looks of it doesn't know it. If he doesn't find out then I have a chance. I'll have to work fast. Here goes nothing.

(Ash p.o.v.)

I never thought I could as angry as I was when Paul stepped out of the shadows that the trees where making in the sunset.

"Hi Dawn, hello loser." Paul said in his normal irritated tone. He then kindly asked, "I here you are heading to caligon. So am I. May I camp with you two tonight?" I could feel my self getting red with anger and my hands becoming fists.

I was about to say no and to get lost but then he heard, "Sure Paul. If you have a tent." It was Dawn who said that sounding to happy to see a guy who tended to insult her .

'I can't stand being here' I thought so I mumbled, "I'm going to go collect fire wood." and before any one could react I stormed off with pikachu at his side.

(Dawn p.o.v.)

'why did I say yes when I hate him' I thought absolutely confused. After ash left Paul started to treat me like a person. 'Why' I wondered.

"So how are you today babe?" Paul said in a very sweet voice. My heart skipped a beat when he said babe but why did he call me that.

I thought then explained slowly, "ok I guess." I said in my head 'why do you want to know' but thankfully he can't read my mind.

In a chipper tone he said, "great." then proceeded in a slightly more serious voice, "I came here just to tell you some thing." My heart thundered scared at what he was going to say as he walked towards me. He stopped just inches from me and explained, "To tell you that I love you." Then he kissed me. Then the world disappeared and all that mattered was that the one I love was in my arms kissing me. But I realized that Ash loved me too and I loved him back. I opened my eyes and what I saw made heart drop to my feet.

Ash had fire wood in his arms as he stood in the shadows of the trees. With tears in his eyes he dropped the logs and ran with pikachu at his heels. So I broke the kiss. Then I ran as far as I could into the trees then broke down bye some tree roots and wept.

the end of part 1 of 3 of my first fanfic. So how did I do. R&R. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay part 2/3 enjoy**

(ash p.o.v.)

'How could she!' I thought with extreme anger as I ran in the forest with pikachu. I then sopped and punched a random tree because it was as close as I could get to punching Paul. "why do I always draw the short stick with girls. First misty hated me, then I lost may to drew, now the most beautiful girl in the world, dawn lost to Paul!" I screamed to pikachu wile I cried and kept punching the tree. My knuckles hurt but not as much as losing her.

Pikachu looked at me and my hands that where covered in blood and said "pika pi pikachu?" or "what if it was just Paul trying to hurt you?"

I thought for a minute and explained "you saw her she melted in the kiss." pikachu simply shrugged. But then I herd someone crying other than me and followed the noise to a small clearing. Dawn was sitting under a tree with her face in her arms. Piplup was there trying to comfort her but with out much success.

"why was I so blind Piplup. The signs where there but I missed them. Oh god I love ash and Paul and they love me back. Why did Paul kiss me in front of ash? How do I choose Piplup? How?" she cried to the small penguin pokemon. 'She love me and him. How?' I thought but it made sense. My frustration melted. How could I be mad when all is not yet lost? But it was replaced with fear 'what if she chose Paul over me' my brain asked. I had no answer

(dawn p.o.v.)

'oh god how did I get in this mess? Who do I chose? Why?' I searched my mind for the answers as I wept in the clearing with Piplup. No luck in finding answers.

Then Piplup said "Piplup lup pip pip." or "ask your self who can't you live with out." I thought of the good and the bad times of both. How ash always cared for me. How Paul was such a bad boy. How ash and I high-fived and how it made my heart skip a beat. How handsome ash was in the sun light. Ash. There is no life after him only darkness.

I lifted my head and smiled. Then explained "piplup I thought about what you said and made my choice. A life with out ash is a life with out light. I chose him. But how do I tell him when he probably hates me." but then I herd the voice of an angel.

"how could I hate the girl of my dreams dawn?" ash said as he brought me to my feet. I put my arms around his neck and he wrapped an arm around my waist. Ash then put his fingers to the bottom of my chin and brought my lips to his.

There was no world then. There was no Paul. There was nothing but me, ash, and this kiss. I herd a someone scream "NNNNNNNNNOOOOO!" but I didn't care. Because I was in a perfect world.

(Paul p.o.v.)

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. 'I this under control! She was goanna be mine!' my mind raced as my heart broke. "GO TORTERRA!" I yelled as I brought out the turtle pokemon the resembled an island. "TORTERRA! USE LEAF STORM ON DAWN!" I told it and it made thousands of leafs form a typhoon and send it to dawn.

Dawn saw this and broke the kiss in shock. I smirked in satisfaction. But as the storm was about to hit her, ash jumped in the way and took the hit. He hit the ground dead with leafs sticking out of him.

Dawn let out a blood curdling scream and dropped to her hands and knees. I called torterra back. She looked in my eyes through the shadows of night. She yelled "YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU!" tears streamed down her face. I opened my mouth to speak but she reacted before I could speak. "PIPLUP! BUBBLE BEAM HIM OUT OF HERE!" then time slowed down. The beam came slow then burned my chest as it hit. I flew about one hundred feet away and landed on my back. I then realized that ash was still breathing when I was but it was labored. I got on my feet and ran to the nearest town in shame and defeat.

**Yay Paul is out and ash is alive but will he survive? See the final chapter to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3/3 enjoy**

(dawn p.o.v.)

'No! How! Why!' My head yelled after Paul flew wile I ran to Ash. "Don't be dead please!" I screamed as I kneeled next to him. Tears ran down my face and I put my hand on his leaf covered chest. Then I felt it. His heart was beating. Slowly but still beating. He was breathing too. 'He's alive' I discovered.

My body went into hyper drive and I started to pull out leafs stuck in his body. I brought out Buneary and said " Buneary! Use ice beam on the ground!" Then she used ice beam and a small patch of ground became covered in snow. I then put the snow on one Ash's wounds and the cut scabbed over and stopped bleeding. Relief flooded into me and I went to work.

(ash p.o.v.)

I was so tiered when I woke up the next morning. My eyes opened slowly and saw that Dawn was asleep next to me and that I was covered with pink and black wrappings. I looked over at her and noticed that her knee-high socks where torn up and down to her ankles. Her scarf was missing too. I then realized that her scarf and socks where used as bandages for me.

'She must care about me if she sacrificed her favorite scarf to cover my wounds.' I thought smiling. I put my hand on her shoulder and rocked her a bit so she would wake up. Her beautiful eyes opened slowly and she smiled. "good morning." I said "we got to get going if I'm going to get to the ship on time."

She stood up and said wile stretching "Don't you mean we?" she looked at me innocently.

I got to my feet and explained "Only if you want to come with me." In my mind I hoped the she would say yes.

She leaned towards me and gave me a small kiss on the lips. Then said smiling "race you there." and she ran in the direction of the rising sun. so I ran after my reason to live.

**The end so how did I do on my first fanfic. R&R. be on the look out for my next story called "coin toss" it will be epic.**


End file.
